Inevitable
by Shershiya Runa
Summary: Así como el magneto atrae diferentes polos, la mente atrae diferentes pensamientos. Charles era un metal extraño para Erik, y Erik era sin duda el pensamiento mas recurrente de Charles.


Dejarlo ir ese día en Washington fue de las cosas mas difíciles que había hecho, pero tal vez fue la mejor.

Erick Lensherr no era un hombre que se pudiera mantener en cautiverio, que pudieran amarrarlo a algo y esperar que él lo aceptara como si fuera la cosa mas normal de la vida. No. Él era un hombre de acción, que prefería miles de veces pelear con sus propias manos y construir con su esfuerzo lo que quisiera, a diferencia de lo que le ofrecía Charles 20 años antes en la playa en Cuba y a lo que pudo obligarlo aquella tarde en la casa blanca.

Pero vaya que lo ha extrañado en las dos ocasiones.

Después de Cuba sufrió profundamente el sentirse abandonado por quien creyó era una persona muy importante en su vida. No solo se había convertido en su amigo, ni en su compañero de batalla, de cierta forma Erik había atravesado su pecho, se había metido en su mente y había ocupado cada uno de sus pensamientos en conseguir otorgarle lo que tanta falta le hacia, un hogar y la paz de una vida sin odio.

Erik había desafiado su mente como nadie antes lo había hecho, le enseño lo que de verdad había dentro de su corazón, de sus recuerdos, y aquella tarde entrenando, cuando logro lo inimaginable con la antena de la mansión, se dio cuenta que los sentimientos en su interior eran exactamente los mismos en el corazón de Erik, el único problema es que el alemán tenia miedo de ceder ante ellos. Que podía esperar cuando la única persona que había amado y lo había amado fue asesinada por su propia debilidad.

Sorpresivamente, para ambos, ninguno cedió ante sus deseos y sentimientos. Durante toda esa aventura se limitaron a ser el soporte de un equipo de niños que a penas sentían la seguridad de poder poner un nombre a sus habilidades. El problema fue cuando Erik consiguió lo que quería. Mató a Shaw, pero a un muy alto precio.

Por meses los ojos de Charles le dirigían las miradas mas encantadoras y maravilladas que podía dedicar. Desde la coquetería habitual con la que se desenvolvía en sus día a día hasta aquellas llenas de paz cuando jugaban al ajedrez por las noches, para el castaño el mirar a Erik siempre fue sinónimo de admiración, respeto y hasta cierto punto cariño. Pero esa mirada, la que le dedico mientras le cargaba y sentía su propio cuerpo, y el ajeno, temblar, fue tan desgarradora tanto para Charles como para Erik. Había dolor, decepción y en menor medida le cargaba la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Y solo por eso Erik se fue, no podía soportar ver que había hecho daño a la segunda persona que lo había aceptado por quien era, sin esperar nada a cambio.

Charles se sintió abandonado. Erik no podía verle a los ojos.

En el pecho de Charles creció el desprecio y el odio con el que envolvió todos esos buenos sentimientos que tenia por su viejo amigo.

Charles se sintió feliz cuando lo metieron a prisión después del asesinato de JFK.

Erik no espero volverlo a ver nunca.

Pero un viajero en el tiempo, de mirada malhumorada y movimientos hoscos , con un serio problema de la ira; tuvo que cambiar todo eso.

La primera vez en años que Charles vio a Erik tuvo el impulso de hacer varias cosas, pero de todas ellas gano el darle un puñetazo en la cara, que bien merecido se lo tenia. Pero el verle sonreírle a continuación basto para quebrar esa envoltura que se había fortalecido con los años, con la perdida y con el alcohol.

Erik lo vio caminar, y en vez de sentirse feliz por el castaño se sintió un poco mas culpable- más, si eso era posible- y todo empeoro en el avión. Él no pretendía ser tan intenso, no pretendía cargarle toda la responsabilidad de lo que había pasado con los demás, solo quería aligerarse la carga en sus hombros. No contaba con que Charles hiciera lo mismo con la propia.

Esa noche, en el avión, con Logan durmiendo y Hank piloteando, fue el terreno mas neutral que consiguieron. Se sentaron frente a un tablero de ajedrez como la habían hecho hace años, bebieron un poco del licor de Charles- a Erik le inquieto que el otro lo hiciera con tanta fluidez- y conversaron. Se dejaron envolver por una atmosfera extraña pero reconfortante, como si todo eso les hubiera hecho falta en sus años separados. Pero esa noche, lejos de ser igual a las demás les trajo lo que ninguno había permitido antes.

Con Logan dormido y Hank ocupado, los labios de Charles encontraron los de Erik, sus brazos encontraron caminos que nunca habían recorrido y sus ojos se vieron fijamente diciéndose que todo estaría bien cuando aterrizaran.

Pero ambos sabían que todo eso era mentira.

Erik casi mata a Raven.

Raven casi se convierte en Mystique.

Y Charles dejo ir a Magneto de su vida. Ya que esa era la mejor decisión, era lo mejor para los dos.

Y eso fue verdad, por diez años tanto Charles como Erik vivieron una vida plena y de paz. Charles dejo el suero por lo que sus poderes volvieron, regreso a la silla de ruedas y fundo la escuela con la que soñó mas de una vez. Se volvió un verdadero profesor, impartía clases a los chicos, les daba seguridad y un hogar, les prometía que cuando dominaran sus poderes podrían integrarse a la sociedad, tener una familia, una casa, una vida.

Y esos ideales fueron los que llevaron a Erik a una pequeña casa en el bosque, con una hermosa y amorosa esposa y una hija que podría ser lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en la vida. Erik encontró paz en lo que nunca se permitió tener antes, fue feliz como no lo había sido y vivió como alguna vez había repudiado.

Pero lo peor de este mundo es que cuando estas en la cima, la caída es más dolorosa.

Apocalypsis pudo haber sido solo un capitulo más en su ya trágica vida. Llego solo para darle poder, ofrecerle la oportunidad de matar a aquellos que le arrebataron lo que mas quería pero sin darse cuenta le llevo de regreso a aquello a lo que tanto estaba rehuyendo.

Charles.

La única persona, viva, por la que volvería al lado de los "buenos" estaba frente a él, sin poderse mover y observando como planeaban destruirlo todo, arrebatarles todo a ellos como lo hicieron con él.

Charles le pido una vez mas que recapacitara, y el una vez más le hizo caso. Traiciono a Apocalypsis y regreso a la mansión junto con todos. Llevo en brazos a ese chico raro y de pelo extraño que había conocido en su huida de prisión antes. Ahora estaba callado a diferencia de la vez anterior, solo evitando su mirada mientras Erik observaba el lugar donde antes había estado la mansión ser solamente un cráter rodeado de escombros.

Alguna vez alguien diría que tener una casa que explotaba forjaba el carácter…esa persona tenia razón, pero eso no era lo que importaba en ese momento.

Erik y Jean armaron la casa como si fuera un rompecabezas. La escuela de Jóvenes súper-dotados le dio la bienvenida a dos nuevos integrantes y por un segundo Charles creyó que Erik se quedaría ahí, a continuar con su sueño de paz. Pero lo que vio en sus ojos y lo que ocultaron sus palabras fue la contestación a una pregunta que nunca formulo.

Con una amenaza implícita por parte de Xavier y una sonrisa por parte de Lenherr se dijeron adiós, pero ahora ya no fueron tan tontos como para guardar la esperanza de que no volverían a verse. Sus caminos estaban entrelazados lo quisieran o no.

Ahora, meses después de la gran batalla contra el dios, Charles estaba sentado en su estudio, observando por su ventana a los estudiantes disfrutando del buen clima que tenían casi todo el tiempo, a menos que molestaran a Ororo lo cual provocaba una tormenta de rayos bastante sorpresiva e inusual.

-Charles, tu clase esta por comenzar- la voz de Raven le llamo desde la entrada del estudio. Al girarse no pudo reprimir la sonrisa al verla así, como ella era en verdad. Raven solo le frunció su seño azul y le apremio con un movimiento de su mano.

-Cancela las clases, que disfruten del día.

-¿Alguna razón en particular?- la chica le sonrió y él solo se encogió de hombros.

-Todos nos merecemos un día de descanso.

Charles se giro una vez más hacia la ventana, ahora tenia una vista bastante clara de una pequeña pelea amistosa entre Kurt y Peter, le hizo reír el imaginar que eso seria completamente entretenido de ver. Tal vez los llevaría a la cámara de entrenamientos por la tarde.

-¿Alguna noticia de Erik?

Sabia a que venia esa pregunta. Nunca había sentido enojo porque Raven sintiera algo similar por Erik pero no podía evitar sentirse receloso de compartir esa información, con quien fuera.

-Nada.

-¿Lo haz buscado?

-No, se merece toda la paz que podamos darle.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni siquiera se voltearon a ver. Chales supo lo que estaba pensando, Charles siempre sabia lo que estaba aun que no se metiera en su mente.

-No lo ocupare a él para traerlo de regreso, Erik tomo su decisión y Peter también, cualquier cosa que hagamos en contra de eso estaría mal.

-Tu siempre haciendo lo correcto.

La mirada que le dedico Charles fue suficiente como para no decir más. Raven dio media vuelta y fue a notificar lo que el Profesor había dicho.

Charles sabia que tenia razón, Erik había perdido a su hija y estaba seguro que el saber que su hijo, del cual no sabia nada, estaba ahí lo haría dudar de si volver o quedarse en donde estuviera, y a esto estaba las dos posibilidades de herir a Peter o no, de ser rechazado por su propio padre o de al fin tener un padre.

Pero no podía hacerle eso, a ninguno, ya que si algo sabia de Erik es que no haría nada que no quisiera, y él quiso irse.

Erik siempre quería irse. Y Charles siempre se quedaba.

XXXXXX

Bien, esto estaba en mi computadora desde hace mucho, pero por diversas razones no había podido traerlo.

Creo que no hay mucho que decir sobre esto, mas que espero que les guste y muchas gracias por leer. Hace ya un tiempo de mi ausencia.

Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia ya saben donde pueden dejarlos.

Gracias, muchas gracias.

Saludos.


End file.
